1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack-fin radiator, especially to a radiator structure suitable for a computer housing.
2. Background of the Invention
The radiator is a heat dissipating device used in the CPU of a computer (central processing unit) or electronic components. The prior art radiator is made of aluminum, copper and other materials with good conductivity by compressing aluminum pieces or pressing molding. The prior art radiator includes a base and a polarity of fins connected with the base. In order that the radiator has a preferred heat dissipating effect, in generally a fan is combined with the radiator for increasing the heat dissipating efficiency.
However, since aforementioned prior art radiator are made by pressing aluminum or molding, it is necessary to generate a mold, thus it is not easy to be modified and the cost is high. For the radiator made by pressing aluminum, because of the confinement of manufacturing conditions, the ratios of the gap, width, and height of the radiator have their extreme values. The high density and large area requirements can not be achieved. For the radiator made by molding, since during using a molding mold, it is confined by the size of the flow path, the ratio of the length to width of the fin is also confined.
Further, if the prior radiator is used in a computer housing, in order to match the requirement of the computer housing, the radiator needs to be designed with a long shape, so that a hollow space is formed between the fins. Thus the gas flow generated by the fan is easy to flow outwards and is difficult to be transferred to the fins on the left and right sides of the long radiator. Thus the heat dissipation efficiency of the radiator will be greatly reduced. Therefore, it is apparently that there are some defects in the prior art radiator.